There's A Thin Line Between Love&Hate
by Kogan-PeteRickWifey
Summary: Carlos is a Werewolf and Logan is a Vampire. They mated and had kids but their relationship has always been on the rocks. Cargan have been married for twelve years and they have 4.5 kids. Logan had 1 kid with Lucy. Carlos hates Lucy. So, what happens when Los reaches his breaking point? Murder-Suicide. the kids are left to Kendall and Los leaves behind a journal that explains why.


_Beginning of The End_

**Author's Note: so. This isn't my first fan-fiction and I don't own BTR. This story is based on my role-play relationship on twitter that just ended. This story is pretty graphic with blood and depression and sex. Yes. Juicy. You've been warned. Now enjoy ;) **

There was a knock at the door along with a ring of the doorbell. Then, the door was opened by an average height, brown haired, chocolate brown eyed, man laughing at his phone.

"Hold on! Hold on! Kendall is funny as"- the young man couldn't finish his sentence for the image in front of him. His husband was dressed in a plaid mini-skirt, a skin-tight button-up shirt, a plaid tie, stockings, and high-heels. All topped off with girl make-up (including red lipstick) and a wig that matches the shorter man's hair color.

"Like what you see?" the cross-dressed shorter man asked his now drooling husband in the girly-est voice he could make. The slightly taller- pale man just nodded and kept staring in awe at his cross-dressed husband.

"Well… are you gonna let this sexy girl in or what?" the shorter man asked, trying to stay in character. His husband just nodded again and moved to the side to let the shorter man in, closing the door behind them. The shorter of the two sat on a stool and crossed his legs like a lady in his mini-skirt.

"C-C-Carlos…?" Logan asked the guy or lady that sat across from him.

"Yes Lowgin?" Carlos answered in his still girly voice.

Logan never replied, he just stood there, blushing and drooling. He was obviously thinking of all kinds of dirty things to do to the sight in front of him. This caused Carlos to smirk and feel a bit proud as he watched his husband's boxers form a tent.

You see, Logan's birthday had just passed and as a gift, Carlos brought them back to the place that started it all. The beach-house they lived in on their first honeymoon. Because in just a few days, their twelve-year anniversary was coming. Right outside was the same very sand that the two stood in and extracted their fangs to venomize (mate) with each other. This is not your average pop star-turned-gay couple, Logan is a vampire and Carlos is a werewolf. They had to mate if they ever hoped of having children or even dream of getting completely lost in pleasure during sex. They were too different. A simple bite or scratch from one of them to the other could be fatal so they had to mate if they were serious about their relationship. But these days, Carlos is wondering if they ever should've mated at all…

"Logan…?" Carlos asked at his husband who was starting to space out and then, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Logan busted out into a laughing fit. This hurt Carlos a bit so he huffed and said, "What the hell is so funny?" still in his girl voice. Logan then walked over to Carlos and eyed him over before laughing more and pointing at the skirt, "this!" he exclaimed. "I know you were gonna cross-dress today but…" then he started laughing harder. Carlos began to wonder if this was a bad idea. He felt so stupid and ashamed. He did this, letting Camille put him through girly hell, to try to turn his husband on after a mutual agreement that he could do so and this was the thanks he got? Carlos has had just about enough. "Shut Up!" Carlos shouted at Logan. Logan shut his mouth instantly, noticing that he's hurt his husband's feelings. "I'm sorry baby. Its just" – Logan busted out laughing one last time and then shut up as Carlos glided over to him and gripped his nuts through the boxers. "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Carlos shouted in his girly voice again as Logan moaned and wiggled under his touch. As Logan's knees got weak and he fell on the couch, Carlos straddled Logan's lap in his girl outfit and whispered seductively in his lover's ear, "You've been a very, very bad boy Logan…" Logan just gasped and nodded softly, almost afraid to answer, "Wh-What are you gonna make me do?" he asked shyly. Carlos was enjoying this, scaring his husband. But he wasn't a bad person. He grabbed Logan's shirt and forced Logan to follow him into their master suit bedroom. "you, are to do absolutely nothing but moan and scream in pleasure until its time to make me wet…" Carlos demanded as he pushed his husband onto the bed. "I didn't go through girly HELL just to have you laugh at me!" Carlos yelled as he grabbed some handcuffs and tied Logan's hands to the headboard, "When I let you go, you will use lube to make me wet and then you will fuck me like im your little Bitch! Do I make myself clear!?" Logan nodded rapidly, in response as Carlos gripped his crotch.

"Mmmmm Fuck!" Logan gasped in pleasure as he tried to move his arms to grip the sheets but he couldn't. Carlos smirked in his girly outfit and pressed his red lips against his husband's in a hungry/lustful kiss, instantly invading the paler man's mouth with his tongue. Logan closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss, almost smiling a bit before Carlos pulled away, slowly breaking the kiss. "Tell me you love me," Carlos demanded in his girly voice, "tell me that this turns you on." Logan refused, shaking his head as a bit of a joke. Not knowing about the joke, Carlos became furious and let a bit of his wolf come out as he used brut strength to rip off his lover's shirt. Logan gasped and smirked a bit, loving that he was taking Carlos out of character but Carlos wasn't so happy. Without warning, Carlos used his brut strength yet again and disposed of Logan's boxers, instantly placing his red lips around his lover's nine and a half inch, leaking cock. Logan's eyes fluttered shut as a gentle moan escaped from his lips, begging his cross-dressed lover to continue but Carlos didn't move. "Fuck! Carlos, PLEASE!?" Logan begged. This made Carlos smirk widely and he finally opened his mouth, letting his lover's cock slip past his lips and teeth. Carlos hummed as he tasted the creamy liquid flowing from Logan. He then closed his eyes and began to bob his head up and down slowly, earning a low growl of pleasure from the pale one. As Carlos got used to the huge cock being in his mouth, he sped up the pace and hollowed his cheeks a bit, sucking harshly. The body of his lover began to quake under Carlos as loud moans escaped Logan's mouth. "G-Gonna..! Carlos I'm Gonna Cum!" Logan screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt the tip of his dick touch the back of Los's throat before all movement stopped. "TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!" Carlos screamed at him, losing touch on his girly voice. "I LOVE YOU CARLOS! I LOVE YOU!" Logan screamed, almost begging Carlos to continue. This caused Carlos to hum softly and move his head back up, only sucking harshly on the tip of his lover's cock while one of his hands worked on the base. Logan screamed and arched his back in pleasure as a load of cum busted out of the tip and into his cross-dressed lover's mouth. Carlos happily drank it all down.

Once the cum was all gone, Carlos's red lips came off with a loud pop. "You better mean it!" Carlos demanded at his paler lover. "I did baby! I was just playing when I shook my head. Just! Please un-cuff me!?" Logan begged. The still girly-dressed Carlos pulled the key from out of his "bra" and used it to take the handcuffs off of his husband. Logan sighed in relief and licked his lips, watching his cross-dressed lover reach for some lube as his own cock began to harden again. "Damn papi! You are the sexiest girl alive…" he exclaimed. Carlos blushed and turned his head to face his lover after retrieving the tube of lube.

Carlos didn't know how to feel about this. At first, he was angry because he felt un-appreciated but now, he didn't know if he could even believe his husband. Like for god's sake! Logan was just gone for a few months and managed to call Carlos on his birthday and now he's here just in time for his own birthday and their anniversary! Carlos was sick and tired of taking care of their four kids and his half daughter! Logan should've learned this the last time when Carlos tried to kill himself. And now he wants to be sweet and passionate? Only for sex huh? Well its too late to back out now…

"Undress me," Carlos demanded in his girly voice, "and don't forget the shiny silk red panties." At first, Logan was lost in his own thoughts (as was Carlos) drooling over the sight in front of him but he just nodded and gently kissed the neck of his caramel skinned lover. Carlos moaned softly and tilted his head back in pleasure as Logan slipped off his tie and shirt. "Mmmm fuck that's sexy!" Logan moaned as he slipped of his cross-dressed lover's silky red bra. After slipping off the bra, Logan kissed a path down his lover's caramel abs, both of them groaning softly until Logan's lips reached the hem of Carlos's skirt. Carlos closed his eyes and licked his lips, waiting for Logan to slip off the skirt. But, he didn't. Instead, Logan lifted up the skirt and slid it up to Carlos's belly button before focusing on the bulge that was in front of him.

Logan didn't know why it turned him on, but it did. A hard, needy cock in red silk panties? HOLY SHIT!

"Oh god papi! S s soooo incredible!" Logan exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying your birthday gift baby, but you need to finish it," Carlos replied, handing Logan the tube of lube, "make me wet enough for you." Holding the tube of lube in his hand, Logan nodded and opened the tube. Anticipating the intrusion, Carlos closed his eyes while Logan slipped off the red silk panties, almost completely exposing his caramel skinned lover. "shhh!" Logan shushed his lover as he spread open those legs and kissed his knee. He then squeezed out some lube all over his hand and slipped a finger into los's tight butt hole. This caused Carlos to let out a small hiss of pain and Logan shushed him again telling him that it would be okay soon and soon it was. When Logan slipped in a second finger, Carlos's hole opened more and allowed more of the intruding fingers to slip in and touch his prostate. "UGHHH!" Carlos screamed, still trying to sound girly as his back arched some. This made Logan smile and add a third finger as he thrusted them in and out faster and faster.

Needing more and being a bit greedy because Logan had been gone for months again, Carlos began bucking his hips into his lover's touch and practically screaming at the top of his lungs. "Oh My God LOGAN! YES YES YES YES YESSSS! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" At this point, all traces of Los's girly voice had vanished as pleasure took control and a bit of the wolf began to come out of him. As both of the men began to sweat, Logan started slowing his hand down. Fearing that his pleasure would soon end, Carlos begged, "Oh God NOOO! Logan please don't stop!? Don't stop! I'm s s soooo close!"

Hating to be tired but loving the sight of Carlos losing control in front of him, Logan did what he had to do, he extracted his fangs so that he could be more powerful. But being very quick along with the strength were the two things Logan relied on when making love with Carlos. So, just to make Carlos go insane, he added a fourth finger and allowed a bit of his vampire to take control, pumping all four fingers in and out of his now squealing lover as hard and fast as he could. "AHHHHH LOGAN! ITS MY! NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOO! I DON' WANNA CUM LOGIE I DON' WANNA"- Carlos cut himself off with a loud wolf-like howl of pleasure as what seemed to be an entire month's worth of cum exploded from the tip of his dick without it even being touched.

Taking deep breaths as the last bit of cum leaked out, Carlos couldn't even open his eyes without tears of pleasure falling from his eyes. Enjoying this so much, Logan took a mental picture of this moment. "God I love this so much. I love you Carlos," Logan said softly as he used his thumbs to wipe away his wolfy lover's tears of pleasure. "I love you," Logan said once more before pulling a still breathless Carlos into the most mesmerizing, tongue playing, love filled kiss either one of them had in a while. Pulling away from the kiss, Logan began to chuckle, "Hahaha..! I don't think you even realize how much you came… open your eyes baby." Being an obedient doggy for his husband, Carlos opened his eyes only to see his sweet white liquid all over Logan. It was I his hair, on his face, down his abs, and Carlos even got some on himself! "Wow…." was all he could manage to say "I'm so sorry… it's just that… when you're gone, I only have dreams and toys to help me…" he looked down sadly, "it's you I need…"

Suddenly, Logan felt bad. Maybe it wasn't fair for him to keep leaving Carlos all alone for months at a time. But, everytime he comes back, it's the same thing: make up sex, boring couple's stuff, and then another fight about god knows what. And Logan was getting sick of it. So, he keeps leaving when they do get into a fight and the last time, when he came back, Carlos tried to kill himself. Logan found Carlos with a purely silver knife in his hand and his name (Logan) carved in cursive over his heart. The silver toxins almost killed Carlos. It worried Logan and he swore they'd never fight again but this time, he had to leave on business and he hoped with all his heart that they would never argue again.

But, Logan shook off all the bad memories and worries and said, "I know baby. And I'm sorry… but if it helps any, you're all I need too. And it's my turn to cum hard all over the place. I think you're wet enough for me," he said with a wink, "ready for round two?"


End file.
